


...0, 1, 2

by clayray3290



Category: A Pink (Band), Block B
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: Zico needs his beauty sleep.





	

Interrupting Zico’s sleep is equivalent to taking away Jaehyo’s BB Cream. You just don’t do it.

The only reason he hadn’t lashed out when the MTV cameras had woken Block B up for ‘Match Up’ was because, well, it was on camera and he had no intentions of fucking up his music career. Granted, he doesn’t necessarily _love_ having to stick to the restricting standards an idol lifestyle meant, but he isn’t even 20 yet. Zico is wise enough to know that his options are limited. And Zico doesn’t intend to just have a fling with music and then go back to leading some other life – music _is_ his life and he plans on living that life for a long time, thank you very much. If smiling for the camera a little bit will help him get to a place where he can do the music he wants, then he’ll sure as hell do it.

Even so, did they _really_ have to wake him up so goddamn early all the time?

Zico is disgruntled as he thinks about this and approaches his bed. He tosses one of his Hello Kitty pillows to the side and then proceeds to toss himself onto the mattress. B-Bomb (the owner of the bed next to his) is still in the living room watching TV with Taeil, so Zico has the luxury of spreading out a little bit.

Eunji, on the other hand, curls in, clutching her blankets because she’s cold. Eunji is cold all the time lately, maybe because A Pink is always wearing skirts or short shorts. Seriously, does A Cube have a shortage of cloth or something so they can’t wear pants?

Eunji rolls over with a sigh. She can’t expect anything else, really. She’s an _idol_ , after all. It’s funny that that’s what she has to define herself by now. To be honest, she was never one for craving fame or sitting pretty for a camera, so she had never thought she’d go down this route. She’d been planning on working towards becoming a vocal trainer and being _behind_ the music, not just being a face to chirp out what’s given to her.

Not to say that Eunji’s unhappy, per se. She still gets to sing, after all (although, really, her voice is not meant to be singing ‘Boo boo boo boo boo boo peek a boo’) and she loves the other girls in A Pink. And then there’s the matter of this one guy she’s happened to meet…

Zico has now fallen asleep with his formerly-quadruple eyebrows furrowed. He had a sneaking suspicion that MTV was going to shake him awake at a terrible hour the next morning, so he had fallen asleep with the furious motivation to get as much sleep as he could.

His cell phone emits a tinkling beep and Zico refuses to open his eyes as he curses, “For fuck’s sake, who the hell is texting me when I need my sleep?” Zico rummages around in the covers and Hello Kitty stares at him for a second before he turns the phone around.

 ** _From_** _: Eunji_  
**To** : Zico

**Bbyong~ …0, 1, 2**

Zico blinks a few times in confusion, comprehension only coming slowly to his brain (although the smile was automatic). …0, 1, 2? What was that supposed to mean?

Oh! Those were numbers less than three! So it was supposed to be <3\. A heart.

Zico rolled his eyes a little, but he couldn’t deny that he suddenly felt a giddy feeling of cheer.

He quickly texted a response and then rolled over again, phone in his hand and a smile on his face.

 ** _From_** _: Zico_  
**To** : Eunji

**Yah! Go to bed!**

**…0, 1, 2**


End file.
